False Love
by loveless35
Summary: Edward was investigating a sting of chimera related murders only to be kidnapped by the man responsible himself. Know he is in real danger when he is transformed into a human chimera and loses everything about him that he once held dear. Can Roy find him in time and save him before he fully becomes this mad man's puppet? RoyxEd OCxEd chimera neko fic
1. Wondering

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." - Neil Gaiman

Edward walked through the abandoned warehouse impatiently sighing to himself at his shitty luck. He'd been there for at least an hour already walking from room to room searching for some crazy mad man who had been kidnapping people. The only thing they ever found from his victims were their torn mutilated bodies, it was clear that he had been trying to turn them into human chimeras. Of course some had also been found with chunks of flesh missing from them, almost like an animal had been allowed to eat on them before they were dumped. The only thing that they had in common had been the fact that all of them were blond teenagers, which was why he was given the assignment. The Colonal though it would be a "great" idea to send Edward due to the fact heat he resembled the victims and that might lure said suspect out.

Shaking his head Edward continued his search not even bothering to be quiet at this point, figuring that if the guy had been here he must have seen Edward and taken off into hiding, either that or he was watching him like a creeper. Nomally Edward would have just gone home at that point but he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't check every nook and crany in the damn place, which by the way was freaking huge. Continuing his search for atleast another half an hour before he let out an annoyed growl throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, "I'm never going to find this crazy fucker at this rate, might as wel-"

"Aw I'm hurt my dearest. How could you call me such cruel names?" a silky smooth voice cut him off mid sentence. Turning around Edward looked for the person from which the voice had come from, only to find nothing but thin air. His eyes flitted rapily across the room searching for where the person could be hiding. Inwardly he was actually relieved, he knew it was the alchemist he had been looking for, I mean who else would be in an abandoned factory and dare call him "dearest".

"You arn't going to find me that way dearest," the voice sounded again this time from directly behind Edward. He whipped around as fast as he could only to be met a hard blow to the head that sent him crashing to the ground as his head was delt another blow by hitting the cement with a loud bang. Letting out a pained cry Edward looked up at his attacker just in time to see a handsome man with crimson red hair and violet eyes smiling down at him with sharp fangs shining prominetly in the moon light. Edward could have sworn he saw ears resting on top the man's head, but he didn't have time to actually pay attention or even defend himself before a large bat came down and whacked hard in the head knocking him out cold.

"Oh my beautiful little love I'm so glad you sought me out. Soon you shall be just like me and we can spend the rest of our lives together," the man whispered as he picked Edward up off the ground nuzzeling their cheeks together. He slowly made his way over to a hidden passage way where a large rectangular metal table sat in the center of a transmutation circle. Walking over the the table he set the blond down and secured his hands and feet to it so as to make sure he didn't fall off when the transmutation began. He bent down to the blond and nuzzling his neck with his nose and gently nibbled at it for a moment before he giving him a quick kiss and stepping back to admire his handy work.

Walking over to the edge of the transmutation circle he slammed his hands down activating it. Wind whirled from the edges of the circle down to the center making Edward disappear completely from sight for a few seconds before it died away completely. A huge smile spread its way across the man's face. He ran up to Edward and excitedly clapped his hands together with glee. " Oh kitten you look absolutely beautiful now, I can't wait for you to see the new you," the man continued to giggle with joy. "Don't worry though I'll give your body a rest before we on to stage two."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys here is the new chapter one, hopefully I will be updating sooner I hope you all like the revised edition and thanks for all the support and reviews


End file.
